An ALTO (Application Layer Traffic Optimization, application layer traffic optimization) technology is used for providing network topology information for a provider which provides network optimization service to guide a user to access the closest resource, so as to reduce network traffic and improve access quality of the user.
In existing ALTO technology, no matter a terminal is in a home network or a foreign network, an ALTO server is discovered through an IP (Internet Protocol, internet protocol) address of the terminal.
Inventors discover that the existing technology at least has the following problem.
If a terminal data layer accesses internet through a home agent (Home Agent, HOA) of the home network and the terminal obtains the ALTO server related to a visiting agent, or if the terminal data layer accesses the internet through a foreign agent (Foreign Agent, FOA) of a foreign network and the terminal obtains the ALTO server related to a home agent, a proxy server for the terminal data layer to access the internet is not matched with the ALTO server, so that more cross-domain traffic is produced. Moreover, the ALTO server obtained by the terminal is not the one related to the proxy server for the terminal data layer to access the internet, so that the network optimization demand of a network ISP (Internet Service Provider, internet service provider) as an internet access point cannot be met well, and usage demand of a terminal user cannot be met well either.